Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor, a compression section unit, and a maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in ships loaded with a storage tank of a liquefied natural gas, a technique of compressing and supplying a boil-off gas generated within the storage tank to the engine of the ship is proposed. Moreover, in order to supply the boil-off gas to the engine, a large-scale reciprocating compressor is used.
In a reciprocating compressor described in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2011-517749 as one such example, a crank drive mechanism provided with a crankshaft, a push rod (commonly referred to as a connecting rod), and the like is disposed on the lower side, and in the upper part thereof, a compression stage provided with a cylinder, a cylinder head, a piston, a piston rod coupled to the push rod, and the like is disposed. Moreover, as for the reciprocating compressor described in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2011-517749, a plurality of the reciprocating compressors are arranged side by side in a common housing, and the crank drive mechanisms are fixed to the common housing.
In such a reciprocating compressor, it is preferable to regularly perform a maintenance work for replacing components such as a piston and a cylinder in which severe wear occurs. However, in the maintenance of the reciprocating compressor disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-20111-517749, it is necessary to remove the upper part of the cylinder of the compression stage and pull the piston out of the cylinder upwardly. In this manner, a removal work of members inside the reciprocating compressor is performed on a large scale.
Moreover, when accommodating a new piston into the cylinder, it is necessary to insert the piston and the piston rod to which the piston is attached from the upper part of the cylinder. At this time, the piston rod is likely to come in contact with a sealing member held by the cylinder or the like.
The present invention has a main object of easily performing maintenance of a compression section of a reciprocating processor.
A reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem is provided with a compression section which compresses gas, and a crank section which has a crankshaft and drives the compression section. The compression section is provided with a wall body portion which includes a cylinder and constitutes a wall body of the compression section, a cylinder head attached to the cylinder, a piston which reciprocates within the cylinder, a piston rod which couples the crankshaft and the piston, and at least one sealing member fixed to the wall body portion and disposed in the circumference of the piston rod. The wall body portion has a boundary portion which forms the boundary with the crank section in the crank section side with respect to the at least one sealing member and acts as a division surface when the crank section and the compression section are separated.
According to the reciprocating compressor, compared to the case where the sealing member is located on the crank section side with respect to the division surface between the compression section and the crank section, the piston rod is prevented from interfering with the sealing member at the time of separation or bonding of the compression section and the crank section. Therefore, maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
In the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the compression section is provided with an attachment portion for mounting a stopper member which restricts the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder so that the piston does not come in contact with the cylinder head in case of being separated from the crank section.
According to the reciprocating compressor, by attaching the stopper member to the attachment portion before separating the compression section and the crank section, the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder in the case where the compression section and the crank section are separated is restricted. Therefore, the contact of the piston and the cylinder head can be restricted, and maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
The reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem is provided with a crank section having a crankshaft, and a compression section having a cylinder, a cylinder head attached to the cylinder, a piston which reciprocates within the cylinder, and a piston rod which couples the crankshaft and the piston. The crank section and the compression section are separably formed, and the compression section is provided with an attachment portion for mounting a stopper member which restricts the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder so that the piston does not come in contact with the cylinder head in case of being separated from the crank section.
According to the reciprocating compressor, by attaching the stopper member to the attachment portion before separating the compression section and the crank section, the reciprocation of the piston within the cylinder in the case where the compression section and the crank section are separated is restricted. Therefore, the contact of the piston and the cylinder head can be restricted, and maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
In the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the attachment portion is formed so as to be capable of attaching the stopper member when the piston is located at a bottom dead center.
The compressors which require the stopper member are generally large-scale. Moreover, the large-scale compressors are often installed so that the crank section is disposed in the lower part while the compression section is disposed in the upper part. Therefore, it is preferable that the position of the piston at the time of attachment of the stopper member is a position of the bottom dead center which is a stable position. Here, the bottom dead center refers to a position in a state that the piston comes closest to the cylinder head on the crank section side.
According to the reciprocating compressor, since the attachment portion is formed so as to be capable of attaching the stopper member when the piston is located at the bottom dead center, the stopper member is easy to attach.
In the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the compression section has a wall body portion which includes the cylinder and constitutes a wall body, and the attachment portion has a first fixed portion formed on the wall body portion for fixing the stopper member to the wall body portion, and a second fixed portion formed on the piston rod for fixing the stopper member to the piston rod.
According to the reciprocating compressor, the stopper member is fixed to the first fixed portion and the second fixed portion, thereby the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder is restricted, and therefore the contact of the piston and the cylinder head is restricted.
In the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the first fixed portion is formed on a substantially plate-shaped boundary wall that is a boundary portion which the boundary with the crank section in the wall body portion, and the second fixed portion is formed on a portion extending to the crank section side from the boundary wall in the piston rod.
According to the reciprocating compressor, since the separating work of the compression section and the crank section and the fixing work of the stopper member to the attachment portion can be performed in the vicinity, work efficiency can be improved.
In the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the attachment portion enables the stopper member, which restricts the piston located at the bottom dead center from approaching the cylinder head on the crank section side, to be attached to the cylinder head on the crank section side, and is formed on the cylinder head on the crank section side.
The large-scale compressors which require the stopper member are often installed so that the crank section is disposed in the lower part while the compression section is disposed in the upper part. According to the reciprocating compressor, by attaching the stopper member to the attachment portion formed on the cylinder head on the crank section side, the piston located at the bottom dead center is restricted from approaching the cylinder head on the crank section side. Therefore, the contact of the piston and the cylinder head on the crank section side is restricted.
The reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem is provided with a first spacer which is disposed between a suction section of the cylinder and a suction pipe and is detachable to the suction section and the suction pipe, and a second spacer which is disposed between a discharge section of the cylinder and a discharge pipe and is detachable to the discharge section and the discharge pipe.
According to the reciprocating compressor, by removing the first spacer from the suction section and the suction pipe, the suction pipe is prevented from interfering with the compression section when the compression section is separated from the crank section. Moreover, by removing the second spacer from the discharge section and the discharge pipe, the discharge pipe is prevented from interfering with the compression section when the compression section is separated from the crank section.
In the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the compression section is further provided with a tubular adapter which is disposed between the cylinder and the crank section and temporarily stores leakage gas from the compression section. A first joining pipe which is disposed between the adapter and a supply pipe for delivering a purge gas to the adapter and is detachable to the adapter and the supply pipe, and a second joining pipe which is disposed between the adapter and an exhaust pipe for exhausting the purge gas and the leakage gas from the adapter and is detachable to the adapter and the exhaust pipe are provided therein.
According to the reciprocating compressor, by removing the first joining pipe from the adapter and the supply pipe, the supply pipe is prevented from interfering with the compression section when the compression section is separated from the crank section. Moreover, by removing the second joining pipe from the adapter and the exhaust pipe, the exhaust pipe is prevented from interfering with the compression section when the compression section is separated from the crank section.
A compression section unit which solves the above problem is provided with a compression section having a cylinder, a cylinder head attached to the cylinder, and a piston which reciprocates within the cylinder, and a stopper member which restricts the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston with respect to the cylinder so that the piston does not come in contact with the cylinder head. The stopper member is detachably attached to the compression section.
According to the compression section unit, the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston with respect to the cylinder is restricted by the stopper member, and therefore the contact of the piston and the cylinder head can be restricted when the compression section unit is conveyed. Therefore, maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
A maintenance method of a reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem relates to a reciprocating compressor provided with a compression section which compresses gas, and a crank section which has a crankshaft and drives the compression section. The compression section is provided with a wall body portion which includes a cylinder and constitutes a wall body of the compression section, a cylinder head attached to the cylinder, a piston which reciprocates within the cylinder, a piston rod which couples the crankshaft and the piston, and at least one sealing member fixed to the wall body portion and disposed in the circumference of the piston rod. The method includes a release step of releasing the bonding of the compression section and the crank section in the reciprocating compressor, a separation step of separating the compression section to the crank section from a boundary portion of the wall body portion which forms the boundary with the crank section in the crank section side with respect to the at least one sealing member, and an assembly step of assembling another compression section in place of the separated compression section to the crank section after the separation step.
According to the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, compared to the case where the sealing member is located on the crank section side with respect to a division surface between the compression section and the crank section, the piston rod is prevented from interfering with the sealing member in the separation step or the assembly step. Therefore, maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
In the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the compression section is provided with an attachment portion for mounting a stopper member which restricts the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder so that the piston does not come in contact with the cylinder head in case of being separated from the crank section. The method includes, before the release step, the separation step, and the assembly step, a preparation step of making prior arrangement so as to be able to perform a maintenance work and previously preparing the stopper member, and an attachment step of attaching the stopper member to the attachment portion with respect to the reciprocating compressor.
According to the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, by performing the separation step after the attachment step, the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder in the separation step is restricted, and the contact of the piston and the cylinder head is restricted. Thereby, reuse of the compression section can be facilitated.
A maintenance method of a reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem relates to a reciprocating compressor provided with a crank section having a crankshaft, and a compression section having a cylinder, a cylinder head, and a piston which reciprocates within the cylinder. The crank section and the compression section are separably formed, and the compression section is provided with an attachment portion for mounting a stopper member which restricts the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder so that the piston does not come in contact with the cylinder head in case of being separated from the crank section. The method includes a preparation step of making prior arrangement so as to be able to perform a maintenance work and previously preparing the stopper member, an attachment step of attaching the stopper member to the attachment portion with respect to the reciprocating compressor, a release step of releasing the bonding of the compression section and the crank section in the reciprocating compressor, a separation step of separating the compression section from the crank section after the attachment step and the release step, and an assembly step of assembling another compression section in place of the separated compression section to the crank section after the separation step.
According to the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, by performing the separation step after the attachment step, the movement in the reciprocating direction of the piston within the cylinder in the separation step is restricted, and the contact of the piston and the cylinder head is restricted. Thereby, reuse of the compression section can be facilitated.
In the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the attachment step is performed in a state that the piston is allowed to be located at a bottom dead center.
According to the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, for example, in the case of the reciprocating compressor installed so that the compression section is disposed in the upper part and the crank section is disposed in the lower part, the movement of the piston due to its own weight can be prevented when the piston is allowed to be located at the bottom dead center, and therefore it is possible to stabilize the piston at a certain position (in this case, at the bottom dead center position). Thereby, the fixing work of the stopper member can be easily performed.
In the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the reciprocating compressor is provided with a first spacer which is disposed between a suction section of the cylinder and a suction pipe and is detachable to the suction section and the suction pipe, and a second spacer which is disposed between a discharge section of the cylinder and a discharge pipe and is detachable to the discharge section and the discharge pipe. In the release step or the separation step, the first spacer and the second spacer are removed from the cylinder, the suction pipe, and the discharge pipe.
According to the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, the suction pipe and the discharge pipe are prevented from interfering with the compression section. Therefore, maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
In the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor which solves the above problem, the reciprocating compressor is provided with a tubular adapter which is disposed between the cylinder and the crank section and temporarily stores leakage gas from the compression section. In the release step or the separation step, a first joining pipe which is disposed between the adapter and a supply pipe for delivering a purge gas to the adapter and is detachable to the adapter and the supply pipe, and a second joining pipe which is disposed between the adapter and an exhaust pipe for exhausting the purge gas and the leakage gas from the adapter and is detachable to the adapter and the exhaust pipe are removed.
According to the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, the suction pipe and the exhaust pipe are prevented from interfering with the compression section. Therefore, maintenance of the compression section of the reciprocating compressor can be easily performed.
According to the reciprocating compressor, the maintenance method of the reciprocating compressor, and the compression section unit, maintenance of the compression section can be easily performed.